


Concussion

by Slyst



Series: The Cure [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Concussions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, because its Kasamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kasamatsu and Kise comfort each other.





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never had a concussion before. Written based on stuff I read online about symptoms and treatment.

Kise was staring at the dark ceiling in his bedroom even though it wobbled funny at the edges of his vision and made his stomach lurch unpleasantly. Disjointed thoughts drifted and swirled through his head. Kasamatsu was in his house somewhere. His house was big, maybe he got lost. He missed him. The blonde shifted, moving to get up as he ignored the pounding headache.

“Hey. What did I say about moving?” A sharp voice cut through the room. Kasamatsu was back. That was good.

“You didn’t get lost Yukiocchi!” Kise was happy to see his former captain.

“Why would I get lost?” Kasamatsu’s face was creased with worry as he watched the blonde.

Kise watched Kasamatsu as he moved. He was pretty, and his legs were nice.

“Kise.” The shorter boy sat down on the bed besides the blonde, his hand coming to rest on his cheek.

The blonde almost thought he could see stars sparkling around his black hair and in his eyes. His stomach lurched again. That didn’t feel right.

“Senpai, I don’t feel so good.” However the words came out too late as he rolled over to throw up.

* * *

Kasamatsu jumped back narrowly avoiding being puked on as he tried to force himself calm. The doctor said this might happen._ It’s fine_. He repeated the words to himself mentally as he went about cleaning up the mess. The bedsheet would have to be washed.

“Yukioccchiiiii.” Kise was whimpering, “It hurts.”

The point guard felt his heart clench, “I know it does. It’ll get better. You need to get some sleep Kise.”

He helped the blonde drink down some water and worked to pull the bedsheet out from under him carefully. After tossing it into the laundry bin he sat down on the bed beside Kise, gingerly brushing the hair from his face. He could see the telling outline of a nasty bruise from the fall in the blonde's hair line, purple vibrantly woven though gold. The sight made _him _feel like throwing up.

“Yukio is pretty and I love him.” Kise was looking at him strangely, golden eyes lacking their usual sparkle, it unsettled the point guard. He knew it was probably because he was dazed and just out of it but he looked different, _wrong_.

“I love you too Kise.” He didn’t even have the heart to argue with the boy about the pretty part like normal. He'd probably do anything for the infuriating blonde if he asked him right now.

He could remember the call from Takeuchi Sensei vividly. They had been in a practice match with Touou and Kise has slipped on some sweat on the floor. It was really nobody’s fault but he went down all the same and basketball court floors are hard. Kasamatsu had been stuck in class for another 2 hours after that, although, he might as well have skipped for all the good it did him. He didn’t recall a single thing from it in favour of remembering everything the doctor had told him after about the things Kise would need and things he should and shouldn’t do.

He wouldn’t deny that when Kise didn’t remember his name at first it was heartbreaking, but the fact that Kise had forgotten had sent the blonde into a near panic and he hadn’t stopped telling Kasamatsu how much he loved him the entire ride to his place. Seeing him like this was incredibly sobering, Kise didn’t want to be like this anymore than Kasamatsu wanted him to be.

He dragged a blanket up to Kise’s shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as watery golden eyes blinked up at him. Luckily it didn’t take too long for the blonde to fall asleep, so Kasamatsu was able to bring out his laptop, on the lowest brightness and catch up the things he missed from class earlier in the day. Concentration took effort because the taller boy seemed to have trouble sleeping. Normally Kasamatsu would have left anyone else to sleep on their own but he knew Kise would be looking for him if he awoke. He was going to be there this time. 

While he didn’t actually think the concussion was his fault he had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he hadn’t been there. He hadn’t been there half an hour later. Or even an hour later. It had been a whole two hours before he had been able to get to the boy. He hadn’t been able to sit with him at the hospital, or go with him to get checked out. He hated it. Fingers grabbed at Kasamatsu’s pant leg, nails digging into his legs as Kise tossed and turned, waking up frequently.

The point guard wondered if this felt worse than when he lost the Inter high before he was captain. Atleast there he wasn’t nearly as helpless. He was made captain and he was able to physically do something to change things. He could improve, and work hard, and do better. Here he had nothing. He had doctor’s orders and hands that couldn’t magically heal a concussion.

“It’s not your fault Yukio.” A sleepy voice murmured from beside him. Fingers slid up to twine with his own.

Kasamatsu blew out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, “I know that idiot.” For having hit his head Kise was still painfully perceptive, even half asleep. It seemed unfair almost.

“That’s rude.” Golden eyes were unfocused but sparkled with Kise’s familiar shine. The point guard didn’t think he’d ever be so happy to see that look.

“You should go back to sleep Kise. Your body needs rest to heal.”

“Sleeping is hard. It hurts and I feel so dizzy. Everything is spinning.” He squeezed his eyes shut, curling in on himself.

“How can I help Kise?” Kasamatsu helped Kise shift so he could rest his head on the point guard’s thigh.

“Just stay with me.” He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes again as he pressed his lips to the back of Kasamatsu’s hand.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.” He wished he could add _ever again_ to that but he wasn’t about to lie. Kise was already asleep by the time he’d finished speaking.

* * *

Sleep continued to slip out of Kise’s fingers like sand. Everytime he thought he’d drifted off, a wave of nausea or dizziness pulled him back into a lethargic consciousness. Kasamatsu’s warmth was the only thing that seemed to keep him tethered to some semblance of clarity in between restless bouts of sleep.

He couldn’t remember what had happened and the thought scared him. His head felt just __wrong__ and knowing something was off and not being able to do anything about it was a terrifying prospect. But Kasamatsu was here and he hadn’t given up on him when he hadn’t remembered his name right away, he hadn’t gotten mad at him for forgetting to answer his questions, and he hadn’t left when he nearly got puked on.

He nuzzled in closer to the point guard, feeling his fingers running through his hair, mindful of his head. He knew on some level there was something Kasamatsu was feeling guilty about. He didn’t know what, he just knew that that was how he thought. Always wishing he had done better or changed something. He hoped he never changed.

He was so grateful that Kasamatsu was _always_ there for him, whenever Kise needed him most.


End file.
